Welcome Home
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: Bleach ficcie that takes place a few days before "Squad 5 Welcome" Airyn Welcomes homes her husband Toshiro Hitsugaya in her own special way. Rating for short hentai.


Bleach:

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's charactors. I do however own my OC Airyn Hitsugaya. Stephanie Huber owns Saya Hanada/ Kyoraku. Kristopher Rebo own Kakiro Raiden

**Welcome Home**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya smiled to himself as he finally was heading home from the week long mission in Karakura town. He had just finished giving his report to Soi Fon and was running towards the Squad 5 Barracks to surprise his wife. They had only been married a few weeks and he had missed her dearly. He stopped outside the Captains office and adjusted his clothes making sure they were pristine. He looked down at the roses in his hand than knocked on the door.

Captain Airyn Hitsugaya looked up from her stack of paperwork when she heard the knock. "Come in." she said.

Toshiro opened the door and stepped into the room. He had the roses hidden behind his back. "Hello there Captain."

Airyn smiled as she sat down her pen. "Hello Captain. How was your mission in my old home town?"

"Good. Took care of quite a few Hallows." he said walking up to her desk.

Airyn smiled. "That's good. You didn't happen to see Saya or anybody before you left?"

"Saya sends her love as well does Kisuke. He asked how you were coping with the life as a Soul Reaper." Toshiro said smiling. He pulled the roses out from behind his back and held them out to her. "Roses for my love."

Airyn smiled widely and stood up from behind her desk. She walked around and took the flowers from her husband. She held them up to her nose and her smile widened even more. "They're beautiful."

Toshiro wrapped his arms around Airyn's waist from behind. He leaned his head close to her ear. "Not as beautiful as you."

Airyn blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Anything for the woman I love." He said and kissed the side of her neck.

Airyn leaned back into her husbands arms and sighed contently. "I love you too Toshiro."

Toshiro continued to kiss down her neck. "Ryn." he said softly into her ear.

Airyn moaned lightly. "Hmm."

"I've missed you." He said than was kissing her neck again.

Airyn pulled out of grasp and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too."

Toshiro rewrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he lowered his lips to hers.

Airyn moaned into his mouth as the kiss continued. ~*

"Captain Hitsugaya." 3rd seat San Takia said walking into the office holding a stack of papers. She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she abruptly turned on her heal and went back out the door, shutting it behind her. She held her hand to her mouth to conceal her giggles. She had just saw her Captain Airyn and Captain Hitsugaya passionately kissing in the office. She turned and looked at the door. Holding her hand up she used Kido and placed a Kyoumon on the entrance. She smiled to herself as she walked back down the hall. After a couple minutes she returned with a piece of paper that had "Do no disturb" written on it. She neatly tucked it into the door frame and skipped away. ~*

Toshiro had Airyn on the couch in her office. He had his hands beside her head as he was kissing her.

"Shiro." Airyn moaned as they parted for a moment to breathe. She grinned to herself as she could feel his erection against her leg. She sat up on her elbow and pushed her husband up off her some. She sat up the rest of the way than stood. She pulled Toshiro up with her. She quickly stripped him of his Haori and his top.

Toshiro had taken his Zanpakuto and placed it on her desk along with hers while they were still standing behind the couch kissing. He smiled at his wife as he reached up and took off her Haori than preceded to strip everything from her body. He laid her back on the couch than stood there for a moment admiring her body. He ran his finger over the scar on her shoulder.

Airyn reached her hand up and held onto his hand. She looked up at him smiling widely.

Toshiro kissed the back of Airyn's hand than took a step back so he could remove his pants. After doing so he climbed on top of her body.

Airyn wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck as she pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him heatedly, her mouth staying open as her tongue demanded dominance in his mouth.

Toshiro placed his knee between her legs to open them up. He slid himself between her legs easily.

Airyn wrapped her legs around Toshiro's butt as she pulled back from the kiss.

Toshiro stared into Airyn's eyes. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you." Airyn said back to him.

In on swift movement Toshiro entered her body with his erection and covered her lips with his own.

Airyn moaned into Toshiro's mouth as she felt him enter her body. She arched her back against him.

Toshiro pulled his lips from hers as he started to move in and out of her pussy. "Ryn." he moaned in her ear.

Airyn tightened her hold around his shoulders and dug her nails in some. "Shiro." she moaned loudly.

Toshiro grinned and lowered his mouth to her neck. He start to suck on her skin in the little dip between her neck and her shoulder. He sucked harder and bite down leaving a nice purplish blue mark.

Airyn gasped when she was bite and dug her nails deeper into his back.

Toshiro gasped at the feeling of her nails digging into his skin. He quickened his pace as he continued to move in and out of her body. ~*

Back outside the captains office Toshiro's own Lieutenant was looking for him. "Captain." she said as she entered the Squad 5 Barracks. She was heading for the captains office where she knew that Toshiro would be there with his wife. She rounded the corner and smacked right into another girl knocking her down on her butt. "Oh I'm sorry." she said holding her hand out to the girl she knocked down.

San Takia shook her head as she took ahold of Rangiku's hand. "It's alright Lieutenant Matsamoto. I'm alright."

Rangiku hellped pull the girl to her feet. "Good I'm glad I didn't hurt you." she paused for a moment. "You haven't seen MY captain Hitsugaya have you San?"

San's face turned bright red. "Well…"

"San what aren't you telling me?" Rangiku said as she put her hands on her hip.

"Captains Hitsugaya's are in the office yes." San started saying as she started to play with the sash of her belt. "They are however very much occupied at this present time."

Rangiku's eyebrows shot up. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well lets just say Toshiro is making up for lost time with his wife." San said and looked Rangiku straight in the face.

"They're having sex again aren't they?" Rangiku said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

San blinked at how blunt the lieutenant was being. She nodded her head. "Yes. By now I'm sure they are. They were in a pretty passionate kissing fess when I walked into the office."

Rangiku shook her head and laughed. "Well that's what you get with newly weds." She wrapped her arm around San's shoulders. "We'd best leave them be. Come on sake is on me."

San chuckled. "Alright." ~*

Toshiro was panting as he continued to fuck the hell out of his wife. He looked down at her face to see her eyes closed as the moans kept coming out of her mouth. "Airyn." he moaned.

Airyn opened her eyes and looked up into her husbands face. "I love you." she breathed out as she dug her nails into his back one last time as she was pushed over the edge into ecstasy.

Toshiro moaned as he felt her inner walls clamping down around his cock. He bite his lip trying to hold out for a few more seconds. "love you." he managed to blurt out before a gut reaching moan escaped his lips as he let go cumin into her body. He stopped moving his hips and stayed there panting trying to get his breath back.

Airyn moved her hands soothingly over his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

Toshiro collapsed on top of Airyn. He turned his head and kissed the side of her neck. He grinned seeing his handy work. The hickey would surely stand out for a few days.

Airyn started to run her fingers through Toshiro's hair. "I love you Toshiro." she breathed out.

Toshiro lifted his head up and looked down at Airyn's face. "And I love you Airyn." he said than lowered his lips to hers in a soft slow kiss.

Airyn kissed him back just as slow and sighed softly.

Toshiro grinned as he got up and stretched. He reached his hand down to Airyn and helped pull her up off the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as he kissed her again.

Airyn pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes and smiled at her husband. "Welcome home."

Toshiro smiled back at Airyn. "It's good to be home." he said and placed another soft kiss to her lips. He than let go of her and went about picking up some of their clothes so they could get dressed.

Airyn grabbed her tops and put them on tying her sash around her waist than grabbed her Haori. She looked at her husband grinning than laughed.

Toshiro had his pants on and tied as he tilted his head to look at his wife. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the last time our clothes looked like this. Me in just my tops and Haori and you in your pants and Haori." Airyn said still giggling.

Toshiro put on his Haori with a smirk on his face. He pulled Airyn into his arms and kissed her deeply. "That was the night you agreed to become my wife." he said as he pulled back.

Airyn nodded her head than laid it on his shoulder. She let out a slow soft sigh.

Toshiro smiled as he held onto his wife. He closed his eyes as he started to twirl them around the room in a slow dance. The music of their souls there to dance to. He opened his eyes when he felt a sudden increase in spiritual pressure coming from his wife. It only lasted a few moments but he felt it. He narrowed his brow in thought than shrugged it off as he continued to dance with Airyn around her office after their love making. ~*

Little did both Toshiro and Airyn know but she was pregnant. The sporadic increase in her spiritual pressure was the twins trying to tell them they were there in their mothers womb. Airyn was already 8 or 9 weeks pregnant at this time.

FIN


End file.
